A power generation apparatus capable of adjusting output of a fuel cell apparatus or the like, for example, is used to supply power to a load in a consumer facility. Improvement in the output of the power generation apparatus is desired. One method for doing so is to operate a plurality of power generation apparatuses in parallel.
Power generation apparatuses each typically include a corresponding control apparatus, and it is conceivable that the control apparatuses could each control their respective power generation apparatus independently. In the case of operating a plurality of power generation apparatuses, it has been proposed to have a single operation control apparatus adjust the output of the plurality of power generation apparatuses to increase the utilization rate of the plurality of power generation apparatuses as a whole and to extend the lifespan of each power generation apparatus (see patent literature (PTL) 1).